Most Unusual Family Ever
by Tintenschwert
Summary: The Trickster remembers when the Rogues became his family and the good old times


**Most Unusual Family ever**

Disclaimer: DC-Property

Summary: The Trickster remembers when the Rogues became his family and the good old times

* * *

James, former aerial artist, now a supervillain has joined up with the Rogues. It was the day when Captain Cold and he himself tried to rob the same bank at the same time. They realized that, when heroes join up, their strength is not added, but multiplied. Same goes for villains.

...well, mostly not. Because when heroes have trouble, they only have a different point of view, but the same goal.

When villains have trouble, it´s because they all have the same point of view _and_ goal. "I´m the greatest and I deserve _all_ the loot. Screw the others!"

But it´s different for the Rogues. They are a team...and sometimes more. Trickster still has to grin like a madman when he remembers the day he realized that the Rogues are the most unusual family ever.

_location: Rogues Safehouse...aka an old bar just out of town whose owner moved to Florida._

_time: good old sweet times, Barry Allen (may he rest in peace..and Trickster means it)_

_They all are just relaxing, enjoying a few hours of precious not-stressing time. _

_Cold is sitting at the table, feet propped up, examining his gun. It´s always chilly around him, so the rest of the Rogues are scattered in the other corners of the room._

_Boomerang is - like always- behind the bar, mixing some drinks and downing them all himself. He´s having a good time, judging by his drunken singing._

_Heat Wave is in front of the old fashioned fire place. Trickster has noticed that Rory is always seeking the closest source of warmth. Currently he´s playing with some matches and a lighter._

_Piper´s sitting cross -legged in a corner, tinkering with some new sonic device. _

_Mark bursts in, half soaked, half grilled by lightning, grins like a madman and tells them about his new plan to rob the bank. Boomerang cheers to him, raises his glass and empties it. Mark won him over when he said "money". Trickster wants to get out of the house so bad, he would have even considered listening to any of Boomerang´s ideas (which either ended up in hospital, humiliation or jail). _

_"I think that plan is good. What resources do we need?" asks Cold. _

_"The plan is idiotic. That will never work," is Heatwave´s reply while still watching a flickering candle._

_"Hey, Mark´s plan is really good. It has to work. It´s better than everything you´ve ever come up."_

_"Why do you always take his side?" _

_"I´m not!"_

_"Don´t you contradict me in front of the others!"_

_"Quit the whining, let´s kick ass!" is Boomerang´s only reply. He attempts to get to the door but his legs give away halfway and he hits the floor. Snoring can be heard and he´s out cold._

_"Well...how about we delay the plan...to the point where all of our members are not drunk. Or otherwise incapacitated...," Piper suggests._

_All make sounds of agreement (grunts, huffs and grumbles) and settle back to their respective corners._

_The plan involves them waiting in front of the bank with a large van.(And also lightnings and bubble gum). Unfortunately, they don´t happen to have a van, so they have to steal one. From Central City, and are now driving it to the Keystone Bank. Cold drives, Heatwave´s on the front seat. Weather Wizard is riding on a black cloud beside them. They all suppose that he was hit by one lightning too much._

_Piper is bored and looks out of the window. Boomer sits in the middle of the backseat and is snoring. Trickster is bored, too. _

_"Hey Piper: let´s play the Town-name game: I say a town, city or state and you have to say another one with the last letter of my word."_

_Piper sighs, but agrees._

_"Nebraska"_

_"Alabama"_

_"Arkansas"_

_"Salem"_

_"Massachusetts."_

_"Seattle."_

_"England."_

_"England doesn´t count."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It´s neither a town, nor a city or a state."_

_"It counts."_

_"No!"_

_"It does!"_

_"Does not!"_

_"Shut it you two!" says Cold. He is clearly annoyed._

_"Or else what?" Trickster dares. _

_"Or else I´ll come back to you and make you shut up!" Heatwave declares._

_Boomer snores and twitches. "No Skippy, you mustn´t forget the pudding"_

_Silence settles after that._

_"Can you turn on the radio, Len?"_

_"No. No further distractions, no whining and no more unnerving the driver! Is that clear?"_

_"Crystal," Trickster replies. He rolls his eyes. Piper sees it and makes a face._

_Trickster counters with a piggy face._

_Piper rolls his eyes so wide up, that you can only see the white of them._

_Trickster laughs quietly and sticks out his tongue. _

_"I can see you in the mirror" Heatwave says. "We´re on a mission to rob the bank, not a day trip to the clown college. Cut it out!"_

_Trickster and Piper are pouting._

_They look out of the window where Mark is flying upside down, narrowly avoiding telegraph posts and the traffic._

_While looking extremely happy. They can´t hear him, but he seems to be shouting "Yippie-Ya-Yeah!"_

_Minutes of silence._

_Piper locks his eyes with Trickster. He is literally beaming with mischief._

_"Hey, Len. Are we there yet?"_

* * *

sequel in mind


End file.
